Ashes to Ashes
by wonderluck
Summary: The Betty has just landed on Earth, and the deceased passengers have been lain to rest. Now, knowing that the USM will not stop until capturing her, Ripley 8 has a decision to make. Warning for heavy angst. Ripley/Call pairing. Completed


Title: Ashes to Ashes

Fandom: Alien Resurrection

Pairing: Ripley/Call

Summary: The Betty has just landed on Earth, and the deceased passengers have been laid to rest. Now Ripley(8) has a decision to make. (I'll be referring to Ripley 8 simply as Ripley).

"Johner, your gun?" Ripley asked.  
  
Johner didn't completely grasp what was happening. "Uh, right," he said, handing it to her. "The safety's on."  
  
Ripley opened the clip, unloading the excess bullets into her palm. "If you could bury me so that Call doesn't have to--"  
  
"I will," he promised.  
  
Ripley handed him the bullets and slammed the clip back in, leaving one bullet in the chamber. "Thanks." She turned around and started off without another word.  
  
Johner had to say something, thank her for saving their asses, anything. "Ripley?"  
  
She stopped and faced him.  
  
"I'm sorry you gotta go out this way."  
  
Ripley gave him a sad smile and headed toward Call, who was sitting near the Betty.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"Ripley, please, no..." Call begged as she followed Ripley into the woods. She tried to take the gun from her again.  
  
Ripley kept it out of her reach. "I have to, Call. You know I do."  
  
"No!" Call protested, tears streaming down her cheeks. "No one will know! Stay with me, please..."  
  
They were far enough into the woods now. Ripley stopped, dropping the gun on the mossy ground next to her. She wrapped her arms around Call and pulled her close.  
  
Call rested her cheek on Ripley's chest and began to sob. The little android hugged her tightly, fingers digging into Ripley's back. Her tears quickly soaked into Ripley's shirt.  
  
Call's voice was not much more than a whisper. "All I want is to be with you. I won't let you go."  
  
"I'm sorry," Ripley managed, and she pressed a kiss to the top of Call's head.  
  
Call pulled her head away from Ripley's chest and wiped away her tears. She gently cupped Ripley's face in her hands and drew her head downward...until their lips finally met.  
  
They were instantly immersed in softness and warmth. Lips like rose petals moved together feverishly. The need for air became unimportant as the kiss deepened. Tongues slid together in warm, slick mouths, teasing and tasting...All of these new feelings, new textures, made Call dizzy with sensation.  
  
Call feathered kisses along Ripley's jawline and down onto her neck. She spoke desperately between kisses. "Don't...leave me...now," she said, and reclaimed Ripley's mouth.  
  
Tears slid down Ripley's cheeks, and Call tasted their saltiness on her lips.  
  
Ripley broke the kiss. Any more and she wouldn't be able to follow through. She kept her eyes averted, unable to look at Call.  
  
"I have to do this...or they'll never be stopped. The USM would find me and use me again." She pressed one last kiss to Call's forehead and then turned away. Dropping to her knees, Ripley picked up Johner's gun, but let it hang at her side.  
  
"Go," Ripley choked out of her tightened throat.  
  
Call's mind was fighting a brutal war with her heart. She wanted to be selfish. She wanted to beg Ripley to wait.  
  
But she knew Ripley was right. "GOD DAMN IT!" she screamed in frustration.  
  
Call turned and ran. She had to get away before her mind gave in. She left without saying goodbye – she couldn't bring herself to do it.  
  
Call's feet pounded on the ground beneath her as she ran at a full sprint. She reached the Betty quickly and passed Johner without a word as she raced inside.  
  
She threw open the door to her room and came to a halt. Rage welled up inside her. Call slammed her door shut hard enough to rock the ship and pounded her fists on the door over and over again before falling to the ground in a heap. She hugged her knees to her chest and waited.  
  
It wasn't right. It wasn't fucking fair.  
  
She could have been happy.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Ripley felt the weight of the gun cradled in her hands. The chill of the metal seeped into her fingers. She took a deep breath and steeled her nerves.  
  
Ripley raised the gun to her temple. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust...  
  
She thought of Call one last time -- and pulled the trigger. 


End file.
